Last Friday Night
by Franessa Black
Summary: Se sobresaltó por la voz profunda y ronca que llegó a sus oídos, su corazón latió acelerado. Volteó el rostro, sus orbes achocolatados encontrándose con los de la persona que invadía su cama.


¡Hola! :)

Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre esto, así que me inspiré cuando escuché la canción "Last Friday Night" de Katy Perry (si no la han escuchado, háganlo; si no han visto el video, véanlo xD)

Espero que les guste :D

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertencen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Last Friday Night es una canción de Katy Perry.

3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>Se sobresaltó por la voz profunda y ronca que llegó a sus oídos, su corazón latió acelerado, tanto por la sorpresa como por el hecho de que estaba segura podía reconocerla. Volteó el rostro, sus orbes achocolatados encontrándose con los de la persona que invadía su cama. <em>

**Last Friday Night**

Higurashi Kagome juraba que una estampida de animales le había pasado por encima, el problema era que, si era cierto, no recordaba cuando sucedió y saberlo de poco le serviría para disminuir el punzante dolor de cabeza. Soltó un gemido de cansancio que parecía más gruñido que otra cosa y se tocó la sien, frunciendo el ceño y con el malestar aún presente. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el blanquecino color del techo de su habitación; se sentó en su cama, estirando los brazos y bostezando, esperando que con ello pudiera sacarse lo somnolienta que se sentía.

¿Qué hora era?

Buscó su celular, tanteando con la mano el colchón y las sábanas, pero no fue hasta que decidió tocar a su lado que se dio cuenta de dos cosas: 1) Estaba desnuda, 2) Le parecía haber rozado "algo" similar a un abdomen.

Era musculoso y… no había senos, sólo pectorales.

Según las clases de anatomía, los hombres tenían ese tipo de características, a menos que fuese una mujer que adoraba el fisicoculturismo. Aunque eso no explicaría la falta de busto.

No podía ser…

Retiró la mano, ahora revisándose a ella misma. Sí, estaba sin ropa, ni siquiera con el sostén o calzón, ¡en pelotas! Pero, aún cabía la posibilidad de que él no estuviese desnudo y no hubieran alcanzado a hacer nada, después de todo, estaba segura de que habían llegado a esto por encontrarse ebrios debido a la fiesta que había dado su vecina la noche anterior. Y también era la razón del porqué no se acordaba de nada, ni siquiera del cómo había terminado en su habitación, y claro… con él.

Levantó levemente las sábanas, tan sólo para cerciorarse de que el chico —que no sabía aún quién era— estaba con su ropa interior puesta.

_Mierda._

No lo estaba. Se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Un leve sonrojo se coló por sus mejillas.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Se sobresaltó por la voz profunda y ronca que llegó a sus oídos, su corazón latió acelerado, tanto por la sorpresa como por el hecho de que estaba segura podía reconocerla. Volteó el rostro, sus orbes achocolatados encontrándose con los de la persona que _invadía_ su cama.

Y no supo si llorar o lanzarse al suelo y reír como maniaca.

Taishô Inuyasha la observaba con detención y una sonrisa arrogante extendiéndose por su rostro; sus cabellos negros y largos se esparcían rebeldemente por la almohada, pero volvieron a caer con gracia sobre su espalda cuando él se sentó.

No pudo evitar maldecir.

Ni echar un vistazo a su fornido torso.

—Nunca pensé que fueses así de alocada, Kagome.

Créanle, ella tampoco.

Lo notó mirándole y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que la sábana que le había servido para cubrir su prominente busto, ahora se encontraba deslizándose por su plano abdomen y dejándola sin nada. Con un sonrojo avergonzando, se apresuró en taparlos.

¿Qué había hecho?

Perder su virginidad con el capitán de Kendo de la escuela.

Buscaba persona que quisieran matarla, ¿algún voluntario? Oh, verdad, sólo estaban Inuyasha y ella en la habitación.

Bueno, tendría que suicidarse.

—Espérame, iré a tirarme por la ventana —dijo sin pensar y se sentó en el borde de la cama, pero unos fuertes brazos le impidieron salir.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Ya te dije, a la ventana.

Él rió y Kagome se maldijo porque encontró que sonaba tan endemoniadamente bien, lo que le hizo recordar que, actualmente (y Kami-sama, desde la primera que vez lo había visto), tenía una _leve_ atracción por este chico. Ok, lo admitía, estaba estúpidamente enamorada, y sí, había soñado con que él fuera su primer hombre, pero nunca de esta manera.

Ella era una alumna ejemplar, los profesores la estimaban, sacaba excelentes calificaciones —excepto en matemáticas— y siempre encontraba más entretenido estudiar o leer un libro en vez de salir los viernes por la noche. Claro, justo cuando decidía hacer algo distinto (ir a una fiesta), por una única vez… terminaba acostándose con Inuyasha. Aunque le veía el lado positivo, era mejor que haberse despertado al lado de un extraño… o de Hôjô, ese niño que la perseguía desde primaria.

Joder. ¿Dónde había quedado la Kagome anterior?

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —la voz masculina le hizo recordar que no estaba sola.

—No.

—¿Te hice daño? Perdón, tiendo a descontrolarme un poco cuando…

—¡No lo digas! Y tampoco es eso —se apresuró en cortarlo, sus mejillas ardiendo mientras intentaba no pensar en la noche anterior, incluso cuando se acordaba de poco y nada.

Aunque bueno, tenía un ligero ardor entre las piernas, se sentía hinchada y con ganas de no moverse en muchas horas, quizás días. Entonces, sí se habían acostado, él sí había… esa cosa en… su cosa… o sea, ¡ya! Tenía que dejar de cuestionarse, le bastaba con saber que había sucedido, no quería detalles (el profesor de Ciencias Biológicas se había encargado de explicitar, en todo sentido, el proceso de cuando un hombre y una mujer procrean).

Inuyasha había dicho que "tendía a descontrolarse" y no pudo evitar preguntarse con cuántas chicas más había tenido relaciones antes.

Ni siquiera había sido especial, sólo _una más para la lista_.

Y no tenía idea el porqué aquello la ponía triste, no era como si esperara que fuese distinto.

—¿Por qué te pones así? Yo lo pasé increíble —sonrió arrogante, aunque luego de unos segundos la mueca desapareció, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo—. A menos que… ¿eres virgen?

—_Era_ —le corrigió de mala gana—. ¿Qué esperas que sienta? Me acosté con alguien que ni siquiera es mi novio, ¡ni mi amigo! Para ti puede que haya sido otra noche más de locura, pero no es mi caso. ¿Y qué pasa si quedo embarazada? Tendré que…

—Usé protección.

Oh, eso la aliviaba en cierta forma, y también le advertía que tenía un preservativo que buscar y botar a la basura.

—Nadie puede saber de esto.

—Difícil. Creo que, por lo menos, la mitad de la escuela nos vio salir hacia tu casa —dijo, terminando la frase con risa.

¡Y al maldito le divertía la situación!

—¿Por qué no lo detuviste? ¿Estabas demasiado caliente como para hacerlo? —soltó con enojo ahora que sabía él era consciente de todo lo sucedido.

—Lo hubiera hecho, pero te veías _terriblemente_ atractiva. Aparte, sé que te gusto —él sonrió… con arrogancia.

—¿Qué? Tú… ¡tú no me gustas!

—¿Por qué te sonrojas, entonces?

—Idiota.

Se quedaron en silencio, de aquellos incómodos, el cual se vio interrumpido cuando Inuyasha salió de la cama —a lo que Kagome reaccionó cubriéndose los ojos… a medias— y empezó a vestirse. Cuando la chica se cercioró de que era seguro mirar, se descubrió la vista, pegando un salto cuando se encontró con que él estaba peligrosamente cerca.

—Adiós, Kagome.

Y si la situación no fuera suficiente, el pelinegro la besó, de manera apasionada, casi hambrienta, y ella, no sabía si por reacción o porque lo quiso, cerró los ojos y correspondió la caricia, entregándose y olvidando por unos instantes que sus manos estaban sujetando las sábanas cuando enredó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Inuyasha, atrayéndolo. Él chico se sentó en el borde de la cama, demasiado extasiado por el sabor de los labios femeninos, pasando una mano hacia la espalda desnuda de la muchacha, moviéndola suavemente mientras que la otra se encargaba de recordarle a ambos las sensaciones vividas la noche anterior cuando se apoderó del seno izquierdo y se entretuvo jugando por unos momentos.

—Inuyasha —gimió la muchacha.

—Eso fue lo mismo que dijiste anoche, incluso con un tono más elevado.

La frase rompió todo hechizo bajo el cual podría estar Kagome. Lo empujó en un acto de cordura, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haberse dejado llevar.

—Eres un estúpido.

—Quizás, pero déjame decirte algo…

En una actitud infantil, ella se cubrió los oídos.

—Después de esto, creo que comenzaré a cuestionarme si debo dejar de mirar tanto a las porristas y centrarme más en las estudiosas.

—Vete, no quiero escuchar. ¡La, la, la! ¡No escucho, no escucho!

—O, mejor dicho, en ti.

Aunque tuviese las orejas tapadas, logró escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse… al igual que todo lo que Inuyasha había dicho.

—¡Idiota! —gritó mientras lanzaba una almohada contra el sitio donde él había desaparecido.

Pero no podía negar que las palabras habían causado una sensación de alegría y esperanza, algo que no sabía si le gustaba o no. Sin embargo, estaba segura de tres cosas: 1) Inuyasha besaba (y tocaba) como un dios, 2) Se había acostado con él, y 3) Al parecer, quería más (esperaba que con eso no se estaba refiriendo a ella específicamente).

Quizás pensaría dos veces antes de entrar a la escuela el lunes.

Si alguien le gritaba "¡Buena, Kagome!" o "¿Cómo estuvo la noche del viernes, pequeña ardiente?" (o algo por el estilo), se suicidaría.

Y todo sería culpa del licor y de Inuyasha.

Se recordaría de patearle las bolas la próxima vez que lo viera.

* * *

><p>Ahí está :)<p>

Me parece divertida la situación, aunque por suerte nunca me ha sucedido y soy demasiado cuidadosa como para que me suceda xD (pero bueno, si se trata de Inuyasha... no tendría problema).

Ojalá les haya gustado, muchas gracias por haber leído :D

¡Os quiero! Ya saben, el Señor del Mostacho también :**{**D

**Franessa Black**


End file.
